eallafinearrivamammafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Blog di Barney: Shooting Women In A Barrel
Questo è il quinto post del blog di Barney, scritto dal personaggio principale di ''How I Met Your Mother'' Barney Stinson. E' stato estratto dagli archivi della CBS qui. Questo post è in risposta all'episodio Okay Awesome. E' disponibile anche in italiano Shooting Women In A Barrel Thursday, October 13, 2005, 8:30pm Lately I've been hunting for an appropriate venue to test my new club uniform: a button-down Euroshirt with a reflective disco ball sheen. Ridiculous under the halogen lights of your average apartment? Perhaps. But when bathed in the ultraviolet wash of your standard nightclub, the shirt emits a pheromonal luminescence no club-going woman can resist. Why? Biology lesson: Women, like fish, are attracted to shiny and/or effulgent objects. In fact, those of you with a keen eye have surely noted that women are becoming increasingly indistinguishable from fish, as illustrated in the following scientific observations: TWENTY-FOUR WAYS IN WHICH WOMEN ARE LIKE FISH #Both attracted to shiny objects #More fun to catch while drinking #Neither travel well #There's others in the sea and/or bar #Three words: catch and release #Both travel in protective groups #Small bladders #The deeper you go, the scarier they get #Their weight largely determines their value #My lawyer has requested that I remove this one from the blog… hint: crabs! #They get all ornery if you try to grab their tail #Bears will eat either of them #Sometimes I likes 'em wild, sometimes I likes 'em farm-raised #You must document great catches or no one will believe you -- video preferred #Easier to reel in if you let them wear themselves out first #Seen the movie Splash? Case closed #Cold blooded. Looking your way, Stacy. #Neither can operate a vehicle #They both eat things #The harder they shake their tail, the farther they'll go in life #Scales are important to each of them #They never have to buy drinks #Umm… Eggs? Duh #Can hook either with a great line Donne Prese all'Amo Giovedì 13 Ottobre 2005, 20:30 Di recente stavo cercando un posto adatto per testare la nuova divisa del club: una camicia con i bottoni, e trasparente quanto una palla da discoteca. Ridicolo sotto le luci alogene del vostro medio appartamentino? Può essere. Ma sotto alle luci ultraviolette di una discoteca standard, questa camicia emette un ferormone luminoso a cui nessuna può resistere. Come mai? Lezione di biologia: le donne, come i pesci, sono attratti dagli oggetti che brillano e/o luccicano. Infatti, quelli attenti di voi staranno sicuramente notando quanto ultimamente le donne stiano diventando indistinguibili dai pesci, come illustrato nella seguente illustrazione scientifica: VENTIQUATTRO COSE IN CUI LE DONNE SONO COME I PESCI #Entrambi sono attratti dagli oggetti luccicanti #Sono più divertenti da prendere quando sei ubriaco #Nessuno dei due cammina bene #Ce ne sono altri nel mare/bar #Tre parole: cattura e libera #Entrambi viaggiano in gruppo, per proteggersi #Vesciche piccole #Più si va in profondità e più diventano spaventose #Il loro peso è determinante per il loro valore #Il mio avvocato mi ha chiesto di rimuovere questa frase dal blog... col granchio! #Si arrabbiano se tenti di toccargli la coda #Possono entrambi essee mangiati dagli orsi #A volte le preferisco selvagge, a volte addestrate #Documenta la cattura o nessuno ti crederà -- meglio fare un video #Sono più facili da catturare se primi li lasci avvicinarsi #Avete visto il film Splash? Il caso è chiuso #A sangue caldo. Mi riferisco a te, Stacy #Nessuno dei due sa guidare #Entrambi mangiano #Quanto più scuotono la coda, tanto più avranno successo nella vita #Le bilance sono molto importanti per loro #Non devono mai comprare da bere #Ehmm... le uova? Doh! #E' possibile raccoglierli con una grande lenza Note e Curiosità *Barney menziona la prima di queste similitudini in Okay Awesome.